


d o w n

by punkeduplester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, Breakup, Cheating, Dan Howell - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Miscommunication, Phil Lester - Freeform, Phone Call, Sad, YouTube, Zoella, danisnotonfire - Freeform, friendship breakup, leading on, lying, sorta phan, voice mail
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:28:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5515592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkeduplester/pseuds/punkeduplester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>p h a n</p><p>// </p><p>to call back, press: 22</p><p>to replay, press: 1</p><p>to delete message, press: 5</p><p>message deleted.</p><p> </p><p>there are: no new messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. phil

**23 / 6 / 2012**

**8.19 pm**

_you have:_ **one new message**

 _message received at:_ **6.14 am, today**

 

“Phil, come on, we need to talk about what happened. I miss you, a lot. I just want you back in my life, just as friends though, we can’t have the same mistake happen again. Call me back when you get this message, I really want to talk.”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay message, press:_ **1**

 _to delete message, press:_   **5**

**message deleted.**

_there are:_ **no new messages.**

 

**–**

 

**24 / 6 / 2012**

**10.24 am**

 

 _you have:_ **six new messages** **  
**

_message_ _received at:_ **3.16 am, today**

 

”Phil, dude, come on! How the hell was I supposed to know you liked it up the arse? I thought you were straight, like the rest of us, you know. I thought you were normal, but no, you’re as gay as they can be. Lucy said it was obvious, apparently it was, but I never noticed. Sorry, but I couldn’t bare the thought of taking it in my arse just to make you happy. Bye, dude. Have a nice night, faggot.”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay, press:_ **1**

 _to delete message, press:_ **5**

**message deleted.**

_there are:_ **five new messages.**

 

 _message received at:_ **4.20 am, today**

 

”Hi, Phil! It’s just Lucy, I was wondering if you’d seen Dan? He seemed really upset about something, but he wouldn’t tell me. He left at six o’clock this evening, and he still isn’t back yet- Should I be worried? Thanks, anyway.”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay, press:_ **1**

 _to delete message, press:_ **5**

**message deleted.**

_there are:_ **four new messages.**

 

 _message received at:_   **8.23 am, today**

 

”Hey, Philly. It’s Zoë. Um, I heard about what happened with Dan, and I’m so sorry-“

 

**message deleted.**

_there are:_   **three new messages.**

 

 _message received at:_ **9.47 am, today**

 

”Phil, look. Whatever messages I left last night, I need you to know that I was shit-faced. I am so sorry if I off–“

 

**message deleted.**

_there are:_   **two new messages.**

 

 _message received at:_ **9.50 am, today**

 

”I know you just deleted that last one, so, allow me to continue. I am so sorry if I offended yo–“

 

**message deleted.**

_there is:_   **one new message.**

 

 _message received at:_   **9.55 am, today**

 

”I know that you think I did something wrong, but I swear to any god out there, I wasn’t leading you on. What the phan’s saw was me trying to make us more money, the more they believed the more we made. Everything is about money, ask anyone that does what we do. We, emphasis on  _we,_ were a mistake, we were bound to end in flames. If we even started a relationship it would have turned to shit so fast, and I honestly didn’t want our friendship to end. Can we try being friends? Please?”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay, press:_ **1**

 _to delete message, press:_ **5**

**message deleted.**

_there are:_ **no new messages**

 


	2. dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p h a n
> 
> //
> 
> to call back, press: 22
> 
> to replay, press: 1
> 
> to delete message, press: 5
> 
> message deleted.
> 
>  
> 
> there are: no new messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some swearing in this chapter :)

**24 / 6 / 2012**

**11.47 am**

 

 _you have:_ **three new messages**

 _message received at:_ **4.23 am, today** **  
**

 

”Dan, it’s me, Lucy, where the hell are you? What happened with Phil is done, finished. Just hurry up and get your ass home, I need to tell you something.”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay, press:_ **1**

 _to delete message, press:_ **5**

 _you have:_ **two new messages.**

 

”Hey, Dan, it’s Zoë. I just wanted to see if we could possibly meet up at some point over the next few weeks. I definitely think we have a lot to talk about. And I mean, please don’t tell anyone about this, not even your, um, your–that girl that you’re seeing. Thanks, call me back soon.”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay, press:_ **1**

 _to delete, press:_ **5**

 _you have:_ **one new message.**  

 

 _message received at:_ **10.24 am, today**

 

”You have a lot of nerve to call me and say that, Daniel. _‘Can’t make the same mistake again,’_ bullshit. Screw you and your,  _’sorry if I offended you last night.’_ Well, sorry just isn’t going to fix this mess you’ve made, is it, Dan?  _’Have a nice night, faggot.’_ You would delete every single comment below your videos if it had anything like that written in it. Yet, here you are, belittling me for being homosexual. And guess what, Dan! While you were trying so hard to make sure we couldn’t be together, so it,  _’wouldn’t turn to shit,’_ you did exactly that!

“This friendship– Whatever the hell it was, it’s gone. Over, so don’t try to call me again. And, also, while I remember, tell your pathetic girlfriend to stop calling me every time you get drunk and disappear. It’s not my responsibility to worry about you, anymore. It’s hers, so make it known to her that if she ever tries calling me again, I will report the both of you to the police for harassment.

“I can’t actually believe that you only continue on with YouTube to make money. God, if our fans knew that, you would be out of a job  _so fast_ that you wouldn’t even have time to blink. All that flirting, the teasing, the smiles and the happiness, I am so glad to know that it was all an act for the cameras. You know, sometimes, like right now, I wish I’d never replied to you on Twitter all those years ago. 

“If you don’t come and collect your things from my flat by tomorrow, I will not hesitate to burn or sell it. There will be a key underneath the neighbours doormat. I’ll be gone all day, from 8.30 am until 6.30 pm. If you’re there when I get home, I will be calling the police and I will report you for breaking and entering.

“Have a nice life, dick-wad.”

 

 _to call back, press:_ **22**

 _to replay, press:_ **1**

 _to delete, press:_ **5**

 _you have:_ **no new messages**

**1**

 


	3. dan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p h a n
> 
> //
> 
> You are now messaging with: LOUISE  
> Be sure to say hi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let’s just make it known that all of these chapters are going to have swearing.
> 
> * also, the plot with fill out soon, everything will make sense in the next few chapters

**24 / 6 / 2012**

 

 **You are now chatting with:** _Louise :)_

**Be sure to say hi!**

**Dan:** Louise, help, I’ve messed up.

 **Louise:** We all know you have, Dan. We just aren’t sure how to help you, though.

 **Dan:** I’ve gotten a girl I’m not even remotely interested in, pregnant.

 **Louise:** Well, that wouldn’t have happened if you had just admitted your feelings towards Phil,  _like I told you to._

 **Dan:** No, we’re not talking about Phil now, Louise. I need help to figure out how I’m going to tell this girl I have no intentions, whatsoever, actually, to marry her. She won’t let me see the kid, she’ll call me a fag.

 **Louise:** Dan, you literally came out to all of your friends ( except Phil, another mistake ), as gay less then six months ago. Being called a fag should be the least of your problems at the moment. And, it’s not like no one knows, I mean, Zoe knows, Joe knows, Jack knows, Hazel knows, EVERYONE KNOWS. Except the man you’ve come running to me about tens of hundreds of times. Dan, you can’t not talk about getting this girl pregnant without it linking back to Phil.

 **Dan:** I’m scared of how Lucy will react though, you should hear some of the names she calls Phil. It’s truly terrible.

 **Louise:** Well, why don’t you just stick up for him, then?! You could end both your’s and Phil’s misery by just ending with this Lucy girl, and running to him!

 **Dan:** I didn’t send you the voicemail file, did I?

 **Louise:** What voicemail file, Daniel?

 **Dan:** This one, voicemail.file.mp3

         Louise?

         Where’d you go?

 **Louise:** Dan, what did you send to Phil to make him react like that?

 **Dan:** I was drunk, Louise. I don’t even remember.

 **Louise:** Well, I want some answers too, Daniel. You’re only continuing your channel for money?

 **Dan:** Louise, you don-

 **Louise:** Yes, Dan, I do understand. This is all just a game to you, isn’t it?

 **Dan:** Please, just let me ex-

 **Louise:** What do you need to explain? I’m taking Phil’s side on this one, it was wrong to lead him on just for money. Its sick, even. Some people would kill to be in the position you’re in, Dan. A hefty subscriber count, a man as gorgeous as Phil, let me add, who’s interested in you, you’re financially stable, you’re also successful, you have a best friend, do you know how hard it is to keep best friends for as long as you two have been friends? Hell, I’d kill to be in your position. 

 **Dan:** Well, this world’s falling apart, so, you can gladly have it.

 _Louise :)_ **has logged off.**

 **Dan:** Well, thanks for the help.


End file.
